Never told you
by KuchikiFan101
Summary: 226 years ago Alfred became independent of Arthur. Now Arthur's in a band and singing a song about what he never told his lost colony. Post revolutionary war USUK fluff no lemon! Yaoi! Yaoi boyXboy. don't like don't read.


Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland

Fluff, NO LEMON. One shot. Post revolutionary war.

Rated T. Ages 14 & up please, its just to be safe.

This contains yaoi.

Yaoi = boyXboy don't like it, just leave.

Based on the song "never told you" by colbie Cailat.

Single quotes (') mean that the character it's thinking that.

"Why, why? It isn't fair!" "England..., I remember when you used to be great..."

The blonde man woke up in a cold sweat and looked at his phone. It was 4:00 am, 229 years from the worst day of the bushy eyebrowed, country's life. July 4th. He sighed and got out of bed thinking That he wouldn't be able to sleep. "Happy birthday America." He said in a mocking tone, it would be to early to break out the whiskey and call his formal colony. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a tight, white shirt with a British flag on it and black skinny jeans. He put them on and went to his kitchen to make some tea.

Several hours later his phone rang, he walke over and picked it up.

"Ello?"

"Hon on on, boujour Arthur! How are you?"

"What do you want frog?"

"I just wanted to remind you about our gig tonight."

"Oh right... Sorry forgot. It's at 7:00 right?"

"Right. You don't have to set up, Kiku, Antonio, and I have got it all done. Just show up at the pub with your voice and guitar around 6:45. Bye! 3"

The green eyed country sighed. How could he forget about the band? He located his guitar, an acoustic one, and put it by the door so he wouldn't forget it. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and drank it all in one gulp. Then he started humming the song he would be singing and playing guitar for later.

At 5:40 Arthur called for a cab, he had quite a few shots of whiskey, and arrived at the pub in good time. He paid the cabbie and walked around to the back and enters the building. First thing he noticed is that it was an American crowd. He sighed an went to find Francis.

"Oi! Francis, I'm here!"

"Arthur! Glad to see you 'rn't Drunk!"

"Gee thanks." The slightly shorter nation Said sarcastically. "Did you really have to book a gig at an AMERICAN pub on THIS day?"

"Wi, I'm curious on how ze americanz will act."

"Bloody hell Francis! You could have picked ANY other day!" He sighed. "You know what. I don't care. I'm doing this, and taking a cab home right after."

"Fine do what you want."

Just as The brit was going to respond An announcer got up on stage and quieted down the crowd. "Happy 4th every one! We have a special performance by a small pub band just for you on Independence Day!" There was some whistles and cheers from the crowd. "Alright settle down. And let's give it up for the band!"

There was more applause as Francis, Antonio, Arthur, and Kiku walked out from behind a wall and onto the stage as the announcer left.

A blonde man in a brown jacket with the number "50" on the back and brilliantly bright, blue eyes walked in to the pub and sat at the bar paying no mind to the band about to play. it was his birthday but for some reason he wasn't happy and wanted to drink off his un-amusement and came across this little pub. He ordered a beer and started to think about old times he had on this day, with a certain someone, when he was still a colony. He somewhat missed the old days but he missed the British man he had once been with more than anything. Just as the blue eyed Nan's beer arrived the band started playing.

Arthur started the song with his guitar playing and and followed with singing.

"I miss those blue eyes

How you kissed me at night

I miss the way we sleep

Like there's no sunrise

Like the taste of your smile

I miss the way we breathe"

The young man at the bar looked up at the familiar voice and immediately recognized It as Arthur's. 'What's he doing playing here?!' He thought to him self. Alfred sighed and walked up closer to the stage.

But I never told you

What I should have said

No I never told you

I just held it in

And now

I miss everything About you

I can't believe I still want you

After all the things we've

Been through

I miss everything about you

Without you"

Alfred looked up at Arthur in awe. 'What if this song is for me?' Arthur, who had his eyes closed so he wouldn't get emotional, slowly opened his stunning green eyes, and slowly met a pair of brilliantly familiar blue ones.

'ALFRED?!'

"I see your blue eyes

Every time I close mine

You make it hard to see

Where I belong to when I'm not

Around you

It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you

What I should have said

No I never told you

I just held it in

And now

I miss everything About you

I can't believe I still want

You

After all the things we've

Been through

I miss everything about you

Without you"

Tears now streamed down from Arthur's eyes. 'Bloody hell! The person this song was made for is standing In front of me and I'm tearing up. Dammit!' Alfred couldn't take his eyes off of the older country.

"But I never told you

What I should have said

No I never told you

I just held it in

And now

I miss everything About you

(still you're gone)

Can't believe that I still want You

After all the things we've

Been through

I miss everything about you

Without you"

The crowd apluded and Francis walked up to the mic.

"Thank you! 'Ave a 'appy 4th!"

The band started clearing out and Alfred took that as a Que to go talk to Arthur. He slowly Walked up to the bushy eyebrowed Nation.

"I-Iggy?"

"Wh-what do you want?" The older nation croaked. 'Damnit I can't keep my voice straight!'

"I came to say..." He looke down and blushed, "to say I'm sorry. I should have tried to keep a friendly relationship with you after I left..."

Arthur just laughed. "So that's what you got from my song? You missed the point, I should have known you of all people wouldn't get it. After all your just an idiot."

"Then enlighten me will you?!" The younger nation growled.

Arthur turned to face Alfred and walked towards him so that they were chest to chest. Alfred blushed. "Hey w-what a-are you do-doing?!" Arthur smirked and crashed his lips in the taller nation's. Alfred gasped and the Brit took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into the younger's mouth. He felt around in his newly found territory and was surprised when the American kissed him back. He pulled away and looked at Alfred, blushing slightly.

Alfred just smirked blushing a violent shade of red. "So that's what you meant."

"Yeah... Alfred, I wasn't upset that day because I was losing you as my colony. I couldn't give a rat's ass about that. I cared because it meant that I would lose you being so close to me. It's because I... Well... I love you."

Alfred blushed more, if that was even possible, and sighed. "I love you too Iggy. I'm so sorry I didn't keep you closer to me. Come on let's go home."

"Alright... Oh yeah Alfred?"

"Yes darling?"

Arthur smiled. "Happy birthday love!"

So what did you think?

It's not too bad is it?

Sorry if it sucked, I'm not a big writer but I fell in love with this song and it fits them wonderfully! I will make a video using this song and UsUk! 3

Thanks for reading!


End file.
